Downstairs
by Little Hatake
Summary: For ES21 Awards: Dreams. Tak ada hari yang lebih buruk dari hari ini bagi Shozo Togano. Dan ia butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan ceritanya. Friendship. One shot. RnR, please :3


For ES21 Awards: Dreams. Tak ada hari yang lebih buruk dari hari ini bagi Shozo Togano. Dan ia butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan ceritanya. _Friendship. One shot._

* * *

Disclaimer for **Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke**

Character: **Shozo Togano** **& Manabu Yukimitsu**

Timeline: **Sehari setelah pengundian Turnamen Kanto**

~oOo~

**Downstairs**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

Tak ada hari yang lebih buruk dari hari ini bagi Shozo Togano. Kertas ulangan kimia yang diterimanya tadi pagi teremas acak tak berdaya di sudut dalam tas. Angka empat masih enggan hengkang dari kotak nilai, angka yang sama bertengger pada dua ulangan sebelumnya. Ini sudah remedial keduanya, artinya ia harus menjalani remedial istimewa dari guru kimia yang aura hitamnya dapat menyaingi Hiruma—errr, tetap saja tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan aura manusia setengah setan itu. Belum lagi, sudah terbayang dengan jelas wajah ibunya yang mengancam akan membakar seluruh koleksi komiknya jika nilai pelajarannya jelek.

Meminta kakak-kakaknya untuk membujuk sang ibu agar tidak melakukan ancamannya itu sama saja dengan meminta Hiruma agar tidak menenteng senjata kesayangannya. Dengan kata lain: percuma. Togano baru saja bertengkar dengan dua kakaknya pagi hari ini karena hal sepele—rebutan bermain _game_ di komputer. Pertengkaran tiga bersaudara ini biasanya akan berlangsung beberapa hari sampai salah satu dari mereka mengalah.

Bercerita tentang hal ini kepada Kazuki dan Kuroki? Oh, ia bisa ditertawai habis-habisan sampai sehari penuh oleh keduanya karena sudah masuk ke jenjang sekolah menengah atas tapi ibunya masih rajin mengontrol nilai seolah ia masih anak SD kelas lima.

Ditambah menu latihan super neraka yang Hiruma mulai terapkan hari ini menambah lelah fisiknya. Hiruma mengumumkan latihan intensif sampai malam tanpa jeda sedikit pun yang diiringi oleh teriakan—dalam hati—dari semua anggota dan mereka hanya menelan ludah dengan pasrah. Lagi pula, siapa yang berani menggugat keputusan sang komandan dari neraka ini jika tidak ingin hidupnya berakhir di piring Cerberos? Kecuali Musashi, mungkin.

Undian turnamen kemarin memutuskan jika _Deimon Devil Bats _harus melawan tim pemenang sembilan kali berturut-turut, _Shinryuuji Naga_ di putaran pertama Turnamen Kanto. Mengingat mereka mempunyai Kongo Agon, preman terkejam dari seluruh preman, membuat Togano tidak dapat membayangkan dirinya akan luluh lantah di lapangan. Ia tidak sekuat Kurita yang memiliki badan super besar, tidak sejenius Hiruma, tidak secepat _Eyeshield 21_, tidak senekat Monta. Ia juga tidak seberani Kazuki yang mempunyai tekad kuat untuk diakui orang-orang. Ia hanya seorang _lineman_ biasa yang pernah akan kabur dari _Death March_ kemarin. Lagi-lagi, hal ini menumpuk beban pikiranTogano yang memang sedang terbebani.

Semua daftar di atas akhirnya terakumulasi dan puncaknya Togano sama sekali tidak fokus pada latihan sore ini.

"Aduh!" Togano tersungkur cukup keras ke lapangan berumput setelah terkena tubrukan dari Kurita.

Kurita langsung berlari menghampirinya dengan wajah bersalah. "Aaaa, maafkan aku! Aku terlalu keras, yah?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kurita-_senpai_." Togano berusaha bangun. Ia menopang badannya dengan sikunya dan berdiri.

Kazuki mendekati sahabatnya ini. "Oi, Toga! Kau aneh hari ini."

Kuroki pun ikut menyusul. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, mungkin aku sedikit kelelahan," jawab Togano yang kini membuka helmnya. "Boleh aku istirahat sebentar?"

"A-Aneh!" Komusubi sampai ikut berkomentar melihat tingkah laku Togano yang berbeda hari ini. Jika biasanya Togano akan langsung membalas satu kata dari Komusubi dengan tarikan otot dan emosi, kali ini tidak. Ia hanya berjalan lesu ke pinggir lapangan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari permintaan izinnya. Hal ini menimbulkan tanda tanya yang besar bagi para _lineman_ yang lain.

Ia hempaskan tubuhnya di bangku sisi lapangan dan langsung mereguk setengah botol air dari kotak pendingin. Ia menutupi rambut _spike _pirangnya dengan handuk yang ia ambil dari tumpukan paling atas.

"Hhhh..." Togano menghela napas berkali-kali, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Beruntung sore ini Hiruma tidak ikut latihan karena sedang pergi ke sebuah restoran untuk _interview_ majalah _American Football_. Jadi, ia tidak perlu takut akan dihujani peluru karet yang dimuntahkan dengan semena-mena oleh kaptennya itu. Ia memandangi dalam diam teman-temannya yang masih berlatih.

"Kau aneh hari ini," ujar seseorang.

"Eh?" Togano terkejut mendapati seseorang di sampingnya. Ia baru sadar ternyata Yukimitsu sudah berada di sebelahnya dari tadi. Mungkin ia terlalu terlarut dalam perasaannya sehingga ia tidak bisa menyadari hawa keberadaan seseorang.

"Sejak kapan Yukimitsu-_senpai_ di sini?"

"Tepat sebelum kau datang ke mari."

Togano tahu, stamina Yukimitsu tidak memungkinkannya berada di lapangan terlalu lama.

Yukimitsu mengelap keringat yang membanjiri lehernya. "Sepertinya, kau sedang ada masalah yang cukup rumit sehingga tidak sadar aku ada di sini."

Togano tidak menyangka bahkan kakak kelasnya ini pun sampai tahu kondisi dirinya. Oh iya, ia lupa jika Yukimitsu adalah tipe _observer_ yang cerdas, kelakuannya yang janggal hari ini pasti tidak akan luput dari pengamatannya. Dibanding menanggapi pernyataan Yukimitsu, Togano lebih memilih menghabiskan air minumnya lalu kembali menyeret pandangannya ke tengah lapangan sembari menggenggam botol air.

Yukimitsu memang bukan orang yang bisa mencairkan suasana dengan memulai pembicaraan. Tapi menurut intuisinya, jika masalah Togano dibiarkan, akan mempengaruhi pola permainan mereka. Apa lagi mereka tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun untuk pertandingan pertama. Dan jangan sampai Hiruma mengendus keanehan dari pemain berkacamata oranye ini, tidak dapat diprediksi apa yang akan Hiruma dilakukan, bisa jadi menambah jam latihan plus jumlah amunisi untuk memberondong mereka tanpa ampun. Yukimitsu malah bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal itu. Jadi, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Ada apa? Kau bertengkar dengan Juumonji dan Kuroki?"

Togano belum menjawab, ia bingung. Haruskah ia menceritakan permasalahannya kepada Yukimitsu? Di satu sisi, ia malu untuk bercerita. Mana ada seorang atlet olahragakeras yang harus tangguh di lapangan tetapi begitu lemah dihadapkan masalah remeh seperti ini? Tapi, di sisi lain ia butuh seseorang yang mau mendengarkannya. Tak usah memberi solusi, cukup dengarkan cerita—lebih tepatnya, keluhannya—sampai beres. Hanya itu.

Ah, tak ada salahnya berbagi sedikit beban pikirannya kepada seorang teman setimnya. Yukimitsu juga mungkin merasakan hal yang sama untuk bagian pertandingan.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak bertengkar dengan dua orang bodoh itu." Yukimitsu sedikit tergelak mendengar Togano melabeli kedua sahabatnya sendiri dengan sebutan 'bodoh'. Dengan kalimat pembuka itu, mengalirlah dengan natural semua hal yang menyesakkan batin dan keluhan dari mulut _lineman_ bernomor punggung lima puluh tiga ini. Togano bukan termasuk orang yang vokal, tapi kali ini ia amat antusias untuk bercerita. Berawal dari rasa gugupnya akan turnamen dan berakhir dengan mengeluh tentang ibunya yang selalu rajin memeriksa hasil ulangannya.

"Kau enak, Yukimitsu-_senpai_. Kau pintar. Aku berani bertaruh kau bahkan tidak pernah mengenal kata ujian remedial dalam kamusmu."

Mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Togano, Yukimitsu malah menunduk, memandang lurus ke arah sepatu dan tersenyum pahit. Ia meremas handuk di tangannya cukup keras.

"Justru, aku iri padamu, Togano."

"Eh?" Perkataan atlet ber-_jersey _ enam belas ini—lagi-lagi—mengejutkan Togano. Apa yang harus dibanggakan dari kehidupannya sebagai remaja mantan preman sekolah dengan nilai pelajaran buruk sehingga Yukimitsu sampai iri dengannya?

"Memiliki ibu yang mengizinkanmu bebas melakukan apa pun merupakan sebuah impian yang tak bisa digapai olehku." Sekarang, Togano yang mulai serius mendengarkan Yukimitsu. Seolah ia lupa dengan nasib sialnya hari ini, kisah Yukimitsu sepertinya lebih menarik.

Yukimitsu melanjutkan ucapannya sembari masih menatap tanah. "Meskipun ibumu marah karena nilaimu jelek, apakah ia pernah melarangmu bermain _amefuto_ atau keluar dengan Juumonji dan Kuroki?" Togano mengerti, itu hanya pertanyaan retoris.

"Kau kira, aku tidak muak bertahun-tahun di belakang meja belajar dicekoki tumpukkan buku? Banyak festival yang ingin aku ikuti tetapi aku hanya dapat memandangnya dari jendela kamar. Bermain bersama teman-teman sampai larut malam di taman hiburan adalah dunia yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku sentuh. Tapi kau, bebas bersama mereka berdua sampai larut malam."

Togano hendak menyanggah kata-kata Yukimitsu yang satu ini. Ibunya pernah mengomelinya ketika pertama kali ia pulang tengah malam sehabis mengunjungi pusat _game_ terbaru di Deimon bersama kedua sahabatnya. Tapi, sehabis itu, ibunya menangis dan bilang ia sangat khawatir kepadanya. Lalu, Togano meyakinkan ibunya jika ia dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri. Sejak itulah, tak masalah Togano mau sampai rumah selarut apa pun.

Namun, sebelum Togano sempat menyanggah, Yukimitsu berkata, "Jangankan bermain, seorang teman pun aku tidak punya. Hanya lembaran-lembaran kertas berisi pelajaran yang selalu setia menemaniku." Yukimitsu mengubah direksi pandangannya ke anggota _Devil Bats_ yang sedang tertawa melihat Komusubi yang ditantang adu panco di tengah lapangan oleh Kuroki. "Lalu, kalian dapat menikmati kemenangan demi kemenangan dengan segenap hati di setiap pertandingan karena tiap tetes keringat kalian sungguh berarti demi menambah angka. Sedangkan aku, hanya dapat merasakan euforia itu dari pinggir lapangan dan bahkan seragamku pun belum basah setitik pun."

Togano melirik ke arah tangan Yukimitsu, ia dapat melihat betapa kerasnya Yukimitsu meremas handuk yang dari tadi ia genggam sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Aku pun tidak tahu, apakah aku akan diturunkan pada pertandingan nanti? Aku terus berharap. Tak ada salahnya, kan? Tapi, melihat lawan kita, sepertinya tidak mungkin yah aku bisa ikut bermain, hahaha..." Yukimitsu tertawa, tapi tawa itu hanyalah tawa untuk menghibur diri akan mimpinya yang entah kapan menjadi nyata.

Togano menangkap nada miris, kesal, sedih bercampur menjadi satu berkecamuk dalam satu ekspresi Yukimitsu. Dan Togano tidak tahu harus bagaimana, menepuk-nepuk pundak Yukimitsu kah sembari memberi semangat? Mencoba mengatakan lelucon yang pernah ia baca di salah satu komik untuk menghiburnya? Atau diam saja dan membuat keheningan lagi di antara mereka? Saking bingungnya, tanpa sadar kesunyian mulai merambat lagi sampai—

"Heh, Manajer Sialan! Kemana Orang Tua Sialan Gila Sake itu?!"

"Aku tidak tahu, Hiruma! Kan sudah ku bilang kalau aku tadi pergi membeli peralatan baru!"

—terdengar pertengkaran antara setan dan malaikat dari arah gerbang sekolah.

Melihat ada dua orang anggotanya yang sedang beristirahat dan anak-anak yang lain sedang bercanda di tengah lapangan, Hiruma langsung menembakkan _Carbine M-16-_nya tanpa ampun ke arah mereka.

"Heh, Anak-anak Sialan! Siapa yang mengizinkan kalian bermain-main saat latihan! Cepat lari lima puluh putaran!" Kurang puas, Hiruma melepaskan rantai Cerberos yang sedang tertidur damai di kandangnya lalu melemparkan saus _barbeque_ ke seluruh anggota _Devil Bats_. "Siapa yang lambat, akan menjadi santapan makan malam Cerberos!"

"_Graoorr!_" Mencium aroma makanan favoritnya, Cerberos dengan cepat mengejar kesembilan orang itu diikuti oleh teriakan khas masing-masing.

Sembari berlari, Togano menyadari. Hidup yang ia keluhkan sekarang ternyata merupakan impian bagi Yukimitsu. Orang yang ia anggap hebat ternyata justru iri terhadap kehidupannya yang menurutnya penuh masalah.

Bersyukur.

Ya, ia baru ingat kata itu. Nampaknya, beberapa hari ini ia melupakan sebuah kata yang amat sederhana tapi bermakna besar itu. Ia tertutupi oleh masalah yang sebenarnya kecil, tapi ia besarkan tanpa maksud membesarkan. Ia hanya fokus kepada kekurangannya tanpa mengingat hal-hal yang sudah Tuhan anugerahi. Nampaknya, ia harus berterima kasih kepada Yukimitsu yang tanpa sadar sudah menyadarkan dirinya. Tapi, ketika ia mencari-cari Yukimitsu di depannya, ia tidak melihat sosok kakak kelasnya itu.

"Aaaa..." Suara yang baru saja ia dengar bercerita panjang lebar itu menghilang! Ternyata, Yukimitsu sudah menjadi menu pembuka Cerberos di malam ini!

"Huaaaa!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, delapan orang sisa langsung berlari sangat kencang agar tidak tertangkap oleh Cerberos yang sudah kembali siap dengan pisau dan garpu di tangannya.

.

.

_Hidup yang kita keluhkan sekarang bisa jadi adalah impian bagi orang lain._

.

**FIN**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk **Eyeshield 21 Award 'Reborn' Bulan April-Mei: Dream**.

Halohaaaa~ bertemu lagi dengan saya di fandom tercinta kitaaa~

Aaaa, sepertinya saya sedikit melanggar janji saya, tadinya saya mau _publish_ fic buat _awards_ itu sekitar minggu depan, udah beres semua ujian. Tapiii, berhubung hari ini saya baru beres ujian di tempat yang satu dan tinggal 4 matkul lagi minggu depan, rada nyantai deh saya. Jadinya, hari ini saja saya rilis fic ini, hehehe XP

Well, saya hadir dengan minor charas. I hope you still can enjoy this fic and accept the message.

See you in my next story :))


End file.
